


Did you just boop me

by babyudon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Just the two of them, M/M, SOONHOON FTW, iM THIRSTY FOR SOONHOON, rated for language??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyudon/pseuds/babyudon
Summary: "Boop.""Soonyoung what the fuck."





	

**Author's Note:**

> WOW WHAT A CREATIVE TITLE
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by those predebut soonhoon where jihoon kept on pushing soonyoung's face away and those recent soonhoon moments in music programs!!!

Library is Jihoon’s bestfriend during finals; his nest, his lair, during the week of mental torture and breakdowns. He’s usually alone by himself, stacks of various engineering-themed textbooks and researches surrounding his table for his studying source and also acting up to be some kind of makeshift fort because there are actually lots of stressed-out students just like him trying to pass their classes by camping up in the library exactly just like him and he needs to concentrate.

Which is not quite happening right now. 

Kwon Soonyoung, his self-proclaimed bestfriend slash roommate had decided to come along to study with him in the library. The Kwon Soonyoung who had never stepped inside the university library before eventhough it’s almost his third year of uni.

It’s not like Soonyoung’s stupid tho. That little shit is just gifted that he actually only listens in classes and has the ability to absorb all of the materials. He doesn’t even take notes (except for some really important things). Jihoon despise his gift.

“Jihoon.”

“…”

“Jihoonie.”

“Shut up.”

“This is important.”

“You said that four minutes ago and you showed me an animal book. Go study.” 

“But they have pictures.” The male in front of him muttered. Jihoon can hear the pout. It’s disgusting. 

Jihoon glares at him from his notes, seeing his friend playing with the dog ears on Jihoon’s world history notes. 

“And I’m not interested. Can you shut up for real because I really need to pass this class and I’m nowhere near that.” 

“Hey, I need to pass my classes too. I’m a communication major, I need to communicate.” Soonyoung, this little fly booger.

“Go talk to a wall, talk to the chairs, fucking talk to the librarian for all I care.” He throws his eraser to the boy in front of him, which lands on the floor because Soonyoung quickly scrambles to pick it up. Might as well play fetch the eraser and throw it to Busan so I’ll finally have some peace, Jihoon thinks. 

He doesn’t understand how he’s still holding up befriending Soonyoung, or how he they even became friends. Well, it had been in the freshmen year when he’d been visiting the performing arts building, playing a piano because goddamn Engineering building didn’t—doesn’t have a piano, when a Soonyoung had been loitering outside of the room, yes Jihoon noticed, he’d seen Soonyoung’s reflection on the piano. It had been suspicious, because Soonyoung with his sweatpants and muscle tanks hadn’t been looking like someone who would use the music room. 

“Hi I’m from the dance studio just next to this room, I’m Soonyoung.” 

Jihoon only had only blinked, looking at the guy with wild strands of blonde hair and crescent eyes in front of the piano, casually leaning on it, trying to be suave.

“Okay.” 

And just like that, they had become friends. (No, not really, it had been a few weeks after Soonyoung been trailing behind Jihoon and been obnoxiously curious about him that Jihoon had finally gave up and said, fuck this okay let’s be friends.)

What a beautiful friendship.

It’s been 10 minutes and Soonyoung’s strangely quiet. Jihoon only shrugs because well, good for him but-

“Boop.”

“Soonyoung what the fuck.” 

There’s a butt of a pencil on his nose. Kwon Soonyoung just booped him with a pencil. Again, Jihoon glares at him only to find the source of his problem grins widely.

“Hey, Jihoonie, you’re pretty cute, you know.” The black haired male leans back to his chair, still grinning ear to ear. He hates to admit it, but his face is heating up.

“Say that again and I’ll shove that pencil up your ass.” He grits out, furiously writing on his paper.

“How kinky.” The taller wiggles his brows. “I know your mean attitude is just your way of showing your affection towards me.” The shorter can hear the smug.

“I hope you choke on air and die.” 

“Oh my god Lee Jihoon loves me.” He gasps dramatically, clutching his chest. 

Jihoon ignores him this time, opting to open a very large very thick and very heavy book in front of his face to hide the blush. He would rather kill himself than being seen blushing because of this stupid piece of stupidly attractive friend (that he might have some serious crush on but no one needs to know that, thank you.) That is until the said boy peeked in over the book.

“You’re blushing!” Soonyoung says, definitely too loud for a library. 

“I’m not! Go away!” The smaller pushes—more like swats the dancer’s face none too gently out of his vision. He can hear Soonyoung’s laugh just behind the book. 

“You know what, I’m going to find more animal books—with pictures, and you can calm your blushing face down.” He stands up and sees Jihoon over the book, still grinning, “Don’t miss me too much.” He winks.

Jihoon already has his hand on the air to swat the taller’s ridiculous smug face but Soonyoung catches his palm and leans down to kiss the top of his head. 

Jihoon likes Soonyoung’s palms, they’re big and warm—he’s hold it—well, Soonyoung has hold his hand hundreds of times before, but-

Lee Jihoon is definitely not blushing, madly, behind his book. He doesn’t—cannot say anything anymore because for the love of the gods Kwon Soonyoung, just fucking go away.

“I hate you.” He whispers, after Soonyoung lets go of his palm.

“Yeah, yeah, keep on telling yourself that.” the black haired male singsongs while walking away.

Jihoon slams his head to the table. Sighing quietly, blaming on his blood circulation for his embarrassment. 

Yes, Lee Jihoon most definitely hates Kwon Soonyoung.

So damn much.

**Author's Note:**

> I NEED MORE SOONHOON  
> YOU NEED MORE SOONHOON  
> THIS WORLD NEEDS MORE SOONHOON  
> I SOONHOON YOU SOONHOON GIVE ME THAT GIVE ME THAT SOONHOON


End file.
